In the Moment (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve gets summoned to the governor's office for an unexpected Sunday meeting.


_Mari & Ilna-_ _Keep working, keep talking, keep the words coming._

 _Sandy-We all worry about going mad, don't we? How would we know? Those of us who live in our minds, anyway. Other people would tell us. Would they John?_

 _REAL Worlders- Reading and writing and the preservation of language and its forms and the kind of eloquence and the kind of beauty which the language is capable of is terribly important to the human beings because this is connected to thought._

 _Today's ANs brought to you by_ _Iris_ _(an excellent movie if you've never seen it)_

* * *

 **In The Moment (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Sunday**

 **2:00 P.M.**

"He didn't even give you a hint what it's about?" Catherine asked as she sat on the bed and watched Steve dress.

They'd been enjoying a relaxing afternoon on the beach with Cammie when the call came in. Steve was surprised to see Governor Denning's private number. And even more surprised to be summoned to a meeting in the governor's office on a Sunday afternoon.

"Not even a hint," he responded as he pulled a blue t-shirt on over his head before reaching for a gray button down.

"That's odd, isn't it?" Catherine asked worriedly.

Steve shrugged.

He couldn't disagree.

The governor had been unusually curt during the call. No small talk. No hint of what he wanted to talk about.

Just a directive to "Get here as soon as you can."

"Ok … well … call me if you need me," Catherine said anxiously as Steve grabbed his phone and wallet.

"I always need you," he said as he pocketed the items then leaned over to kiss her goodbye. "I'll call you as soon as I know more."

Her hand lingered on his cheek. "Maybe it's something for your ears only."

"No such thing," he smiled softly. "There's nothing I don't trust you with."

"I love you," she smiled, stealing another quick kiss.

"Love you," he said then turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **Capitol Building**

 **2:20 P.M.**

A short time later Steve found himself being ushered through the halls of the capitol by the governor's long-time private secretary, a woman in her mid-sixties named Adelaide, who he'd found waiting for him just inside the front door.

The second he saw her he began to feel slightly uneasy. Not that he wasn't fond of her, he was. She had a soft voice, a motherly smile, and was always quick with a kind word for Steve and Danny, even on those occasions when they were being called on the carpet.

But Sam Denning had never provided an escort on any previous visit, so why today?

As they walked Adelaide attempted to make small talk. She asked about Cammie, and how Steve was enjoying married life. She tried very hard to keep her tone light but it was clear she was holding back a flood of emotion and Steve's stomach began to churn.

Whatever this meeting was about it wasn't good.

When they finally reached their destination he touched her arm gently. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said resolutely. "We'll talk later."

Steve nodded as she opened the door. He took a deep breath to steel himself for whatever was coming and stepped into Denning's office.

The governor was seated, as usual, in the leather armchair directly across from his desk. To his right his chief-of-staff Chas Silver perched nervously on the edge of the upholstered loveseat next to the his deputy, Marliyah Jackson. Directly across from them Lea Kekoa and her chief-of-staff Lisa Basinger sat on the office's small couch.

Steve quickly noticed that the room's remaining armchair had been pulled up near the end of the couch opposite Denning.

The governor waved him to that seat and cleared his throat.

Once he was settled Denning spoke. "I guess you're wondering what's going on here."

"Yes, sir, I am," Steve replied honestly.

Denning looked at the carpet, then at his chief of staff, then back at the carpet before finally making eye contact with Steve.

"Do you remember a few weeks back when I told you I was going to the mainland to see a specialist?"

"Yes." Steve's forehead creased with concern. "You said it was nothing serious."

"At the time I didn't … " Denning paused and his voice grew softer. "Well, I hoped it wasn't. Unfortunately that isn't the case."

"I'm so sorry, sir."

Steve left the question of what illness the governor … his friend … was dealing with unasked in the irrational hope that not actually identifying a malady would somehow make the moment seem less life altering.

Denning took a deep breath and pushed forward. "I've been diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's disease."

Steve squeezed his eyes closed and struggled to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard.

Of all the things he'd feared hearing … cancer, tumor, heart, liver … he hadn't expected that.

He wasn't an expert on the disease by a long shot but he knew a few things for sure.

It is a terrible disease that ravages the mind.

And there is no known cure.

"I'm … I'm not sure what to say," he stammered. "Except again that I'm so sorry."

Lea Kekoa reached over and squeezed his arm firmly. "Take a minute to catch your breath, Steve. It's a bit … overwhelming. It was that way for all of us."

Denning began to explain what had been happening, at least in part to give Steve a chance to process the news.

"Over the last several months I've been experiencing some disturbing symptoms. Memory loss chiefly but also the inability to follow conversations. I found myself needing Chas and others to remind me how to complete tasks I've done a thousand times."

"I can honestly say … I didn't notice anything," Steve said sincerely.

Denning smiled slightly. "I'm glad. To be clear … these symptoms aren't present all the time. Sometimes I go days, or even weeks, between occurrences. They're worse when I'm under an unusual amount of pressure or when I haven't had enough sleep."

Steve nodded.

"I let Chas and Marliyah know what was happening very early on and they've been quite vigilant about assuring I don't make any important decisions on bad days." Denning's tone was adamant. "My first priority is the safety and prosperity of the people of Hawaii and I haven't done anything to compromise that in any way."

"It would never cross my mind that you had," Steve replied.

"I've seen specialists, gotten second opinions and had every test currently available," the governor sighed reluctantly. "As much as I wish the diagnosis was a less grim one I have to play the hand I was dealt."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Are there any treatments at all?"

"There are a few experimental drugs." Denning tried to sound hopeful. "And new research being done all the time so who knows … a breakthrough may be right around the corner. But one thing is for sure. I can't go on serving as governor."

Steve knew it was coming but that didn't remove the sting of hearing the words spoken out loud.

"I've consulted with my doctors, Lea, and the leaders of both parties in the state house and senate." Denning took several deep breaths in an attempt to keep the emotion at bay. "We've all agreed to work together so Lea and her staff can have a transition period. I'll be staying in office until December 31st, assuming things don't take a turn for the worse, which they hopefully won't, and come January 1st Lea will be sworn in as the new governor."

Steve looked at Lea and saw her wiping away a stray tear. "I'd always hoped to be governor someday, of course, but I didn't want it to happen this way."

"Of course not," Steve said reassuringly.

"Lea is a big supporter of the task force so I'm sure things will continue smoothly under her administration," Denning said. "In fact as you know she has ideas for expanding the scope of your team's duties so I expect the two of you will have no problem working together."

"I'm sure we won't," Steve said confidently. "But … that's hardly the most important thing right now."

"I appreciate you saying that," Denning nodded, "but the truth of the matter is knowing the transition will be smooth and the programs and initiatives that mean the most to me will live on after I'm gone is very important right now."

Steve spoke around the lump in his throat. "I understand."

"You have my word," Lea said, turning to Denning, "I will fight tooth and nail for every one of those programs, including the task force."

Denning smiled in an effort to lighten the mood. "You better. Because I'll be watching. Maybe even still be popping up from time to time to make my opinion known."

Lea's grin was tinged with a hint of sorrow. "I look forward to it."

"Now," the governor said, placing his hands on the arms of his chair, "I promised my wife I'd be home early so if everyone will excuse us, I'd like to talk to Steve alone for a minute then I'll be on my way."

The room filled with a chorus of "yes, sir" as everyone filed out.

"Let me know if you need anything," Lea said. "I'll be in my office for a few more hours."

"Not too late," Denning chided. "Get home to your kids as soon as possible."

"I will," Lea assured him.

When they were the only two left in the room Steve turned to the governor. "Again, I'm sorry, sir."

"Thanks, Steve. I'm not gonna lie. News like this hits you like a ton of bricks. I'm not sure I've fully come to terms with it yet myself."

Steve shook his head slightly. "I can't even imagine what it must be like."

"It turns your world upside down and makes you reevaluate everything. Especially what's really important."

Steve nodded, not sure what to say.

"There's no cure … yet … but there are things I can do. Reduce stress. Eat right. Get plenty of rest. Maintain a regular schedule."

"Sounds good. Especially if the doctors think it will help."

"But mostly I plan on spending however many good days I have left living in the moment with my wife and kids." Denning smiled at the mention of his family.

His friend's smile was contagious. "I think I'd do exactly the same thing."

"Like the commercial says, Steve, life comes at you fast. Don't waste a minute of the precious time you have with loved ones."

"I try not to," Steve smiled.

He looked at his friend who was facing a battle the likes of which he couldn't even conceive and made a quick decision.

"We're not really telling too many people at this point but Catherine and I are trying to have a baby."

"Really?" Denning's face lit up in a genuine smile. "That's great. I'm happy to hear that. The two of you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"You do as well, sir."

The two men fell silent for several seconds.

"I'm entering a clinical trial in Los Angeles but I'll be coming back to the island whenever I can. I'm looking forward to the day a little McGarrett Rollins baby is here to greet me," Denning said.

"Me too, sir," Steve smiled. "Me too."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **4:05 P.M.**

Catherine's feeling of dread intensified the minute Steve called and told her he was on his way home and that he had asked Danny, Chin and Kono to come over as well.

"Denning is sick, Catherine," Steve explained. "It's bad. He's resigning at the end of the year. I'll give you the details as soon as everyone gets there."

"Ok," Catherine choked back tears. Not only for the governor and his family but also for Steve who she knew was genuinely fond of Sam Denning and would take the news hard.

Thirty minutes later the entire team was gathered on the deck where Steve delivered the bad news.

"The governor has been diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's," he said solemnly. "He'll be leaving office at the end of the year. Lea Kekoa will be taking over."

Catherine gasped slightly.

She'd been so shocked by the news the governor would be leaving office she hadn't taken even a moment to think of what this meant for Lea and her staff.

She had no doubt the woman she'd come to know and admire through their work together would be a fantastic leader, but still, she made note to call Lea as soon as she got back from her reserve drills and check in.

"Who else knows about this?" Chin asked.

Steve rubbed his forehead. "His senior staff, Lea and her senior staff, the leaders of both parties in the house and senate. The governor spent the weekend telling them all and coming up with a plan so the transition to Lea as governor is as smooth as possible. He's holding a press conference tomorrow to go public."

Kono shook her head. "That's a lot to take in."

"I'll say," Danny agreed. "Not that I see him that often but I hadn't really noticed anything."

"Apparently the governor told Chas and Marliyah as soon as he realized something was wrong," Steve said. "He started searching for a diagnosis immediately. I talked to Lea Kekoa for just a few minutes on my way out of the capitol and she said she'd started to notice things were a little off a couple of weeks ago and was preparing to ask when Denning told her the news."

"I assume he won't be making any vital decisions on his own between now and December," Danny posited.

"Apparently they have something worked out," Steve replied.

"Should I call and see if I can get my reserve duty changed?" Catherine asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Steve said, "but thanks for the offer. At least you'll be right here in Hawaii so if anything catastrophic does happen you won't be far."

Catherine nodded. "Okay. You said you talked to Lea?"

"Just for a few minutes," Steve confirmed.

"How's she doing?" Catherine asked.

Steve sighed. "Kinda dazed to tell you the truth."

"Can't say I blame her," Danny said truthfully.

"Me either," they all agreed.

"I know we have the Regowski murder to work on but I thought it might be nice if we all show up at the press conference tomorrow to give the governor our support," Steve suggested.

"That's a great idea," Chin said as the others nodded their agreement.

"It's gonna be a tough day for him," Steve sighed. "Let's show him as many friendly faces as possible."

* * *

 **Capitol Building Lobby**

 **Monday 9:00 A.M.**

Governor Sam Denning looked out over the reporters and others assembled for the press conference and smiled slightly when he saw Steve, Danny, Catherine, Chin and Kono standing near the rear of the crowd.

He took a deep breath and stepped to the microphone as the final strains of his introduction rang out across the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. It is with great sadness I must announce to you that I will be resigning the office of Governor of the great state of Hawaii effective December 31st."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
